The Adventures of Ty and Beldum
by Deadpheonix
Summary: New chapter, what else should I say. Please r
1. The Beginning

This is my first pokemon fan fic so all my attacks and stuff like items and locations. But I don't own pokemon or the Hoenn region. So there I said it, now you can't sue me. Because if you do I will win and take all your money, worldly items, and your human soul. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-

**Chapter1: The beginning **

"Crap, I'm gonna be late." Ty Greenwood cried running out of his house.

The blond haired boy jumped onto a nearby skateboard and ollied the family Growlithe. The fifteen year old teen skated down the street of Littleroot town, stopping just in front of the Littleroot subway.

Ty forced his way this crowds of business men and weman. The boy finally crashed into a seat. Sweat dripped from his long blond hair pulled back into a loose braid. His long sleeved orange shirt was drenched in sweat along with his overly baggy black cargo pants.

After a while the sub way pulled to a stop and people began poring in and out of the train. Along with some of the people coming into the train was a boy with spiky blue hair and freezing blue eyes. The boy wore a long sleeved blue shirt under a red polo shirt, a pair of baggy khaki colored cargo pants, and a pair of black nikes. The boy sat down next to Ty and smiled.

"You excited Ty?" The boy asked happily.

"No, Why Will?" Ty asked razing an eyebrow.

"Because it's starter day dipshit." Will stated surprised at Ty's stupidity.

"Damit to hell. I friggen forgot." Ty stated angrily.

The train then suddenly came to its final stop, Rustboro city. Both boys stepped of and began making their way towards the trainer school. After about twenty minutes of walking and attempted short cuts, the boys made it to the school.

Thousands of students ran in every direction, sum looking at each others notes preparing for the test today. Ty and Will were the oldest students in the school due to the fact that both of them had failed three times and didn't receive a starter pokemon.

"So you ready to fail again?" Will asked Ty sarcastically.

But Ty was to busy scaring the little kids by yelling that if they fail the test they'll end up like him and never succeed in life.

"Damit Ty. Leave the ten year old wanna be trainers alone." Will cried punching Ty in the stomach.

"Shit head." The blond mumbled as he walked away from the little kids.

The bell for every one to report to class rang and the two boys walked into the building and walked down the halls until they reached the class room they would be taking their test in. Once inside the boys found themselves in a room full of ten and eleven year old kids scribbling away at their paper.

"What's with these kids and their tests?" Ty asked sarcastically.

Will and Ty took their places and began their tests._ What the hell is the disaster pokemon? _ Ty thought scribbling away at his own test. _Who is the Elite four champion? What pokemon evolves into Milotic? What pokemon is both ground and fire types? _Where just some of the hundreds of questions going threw Ty and Wills heads as they took their tests.

"Times up, please pass you papers forward and report to the battle arena for the last part of your test." A teacher standing in front of the class stated.

All the student flooded out of the class room, down the hall, and out onto the battle field. Once at the battle field the students formed a line on ether side of the field. Ty and Will each choose separate lines. A man wearing a yellow shirt tucked into a pair of black sport shorts with black shoes stood in the center of the battle field. In each hand the man held a flag, in the right he held a red in the left he held a green.

"We will now commence with the final part of your test," the man yelled. " One person from each line will step forward and choose a pokeball at random. You will then battle with such pokemon you have chosen. When the battle is over you will return the pokemon. You will be graded on strategy, attack knowledge, type use, and if you win you will get extra points, if you loose you will not have points taken away."

The first two students stepped forward and choose a pokemon. The first student tossed his pokeball into the air and revealed his pokemon as a Rattata. The second student threw his pokeball in the air releasing a Zigzagoon.

The two normal pokemon attacked each other with tackles, bites, scratches, and head butts until the Rattata finally fainted.

But by then Ty had lost interest in the battle and had gone back to scaring the crap out of little kids. After about six more battles it was finally Ty's turn to battle.

The blond stepped up to the field and choose a pokeball. The boy across from him did the same. The boy was first to release his pokemon, the pokeball flashed and flew back to the boy. A small blue pokemon with a swirl on its stomach and a tadpole like tail stood in front of the boy. Ty followed in suit and threw his pokeball into the air and released his own pokemon. A small black and gray puppy like pokemon with large fangs took form.

"Poliwag water gun." The apposing student yelled to the small blue pokemon.

"Dodge and use howl." Ty stated calmly.

The Poliwag shot a stream of cold water at Poochyena. The bite pokemon dodged the attack and let out a loud shrill howl.

"Use a hypnosis attack." The boy cried nervously.

The tadpole pokemon began sending hypnotic waves towards Poochyena. The waves hit the small hyena cub, instantly putting it to sleep.

"Rayquaza help me now," Ty mumbled. "Snore attack!"

Suddenly Poochyena stood up and hurled itself forward slamming into the Poliwag. The tadpole flew backwards and into the wall. Poochyena began twitching and opened it closed eyes.

"Winner, Ty Stratus!" The ref roared.

Ty returned the Poochyena and placed the pokeball on the tray next to him.

Now it was Wills turn to battle, the blue haired boy stepped forward and grabbed a pokeball and hurled it into the air. In the usual white flash a small white pokemon with a green helmet and a red horn.

In front of his opponent was a small white seagull like pokemon with blue stripes around its wings.

"Confusion attack." Will stated his usual calm self.

"Watergun attack." The student yelled.

The Wingull shot a stream of water at the Ralts. But the small psychic pokemon released a weak wave of energy that deflected the watergun attack and sent it back at the Wingull. The Seagull pokemon was struck by its own attack and sent flying back, but stayed in the air.

"Now hit it with a Hypnosis attack Ralts." Will stated still calm.

Ralts sent a hypnotic wave like Poliwag's at theWingull. The wave hit the Bird and sent it to the ground.

"Now Dream eater then Nightmare." Will stated still as calm as ever.

Ralts horn began to glow red and a large bubble formed above Wingull. The bubble then flew into Ralts open moth. Ralts horn dulled then began glowing a dark purple. Wingull suddenly started twitching and flipping around. Finally the bird fell still.

"Winner, Will Chappman." The ref called.

The student opposite to Will returned his pokemon and placed it on the tray just as Will did. Will then walked over and sat down next to Ty with all the other kids who had already battled.

"Dame dude. You killed that kid. Not literally though. I hope." Ty stated happily.

"That was actually fun." The blue haired boy stated happily now.

The boy continued talking for about half an hour, until finally the ref put both his flags down and looked at the now filled bleachers.

"That is the end of your final exam. Please come back tomorrow to see your scores and possibly receive your starter pokemon. Class dismissed for the day."The ref called released the students.

Tomorrow (hopefully)

"Ty, look at the test scores." Will stated happily, pointing at the sheet of paper containing the test scores.

The fifteen year old looked down at the paper and searched for his scores. Finally after a few minuter of searching, he found his scores. The blond gasped as he looked at the numbers: Ty Stratus, written- 85 battle- 96 total- 87 Passed.

"Hell yah!After five friggen years I'm free of this hellhole!" Ty shouted happily, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and looked around.

Multiple people were staring at the fifteen year old blond. Mainly the teacher of the class.

Suddenly a boy with short black hair yelled out, "The evil boy said a swear!" While pointing at Ty.

"Very well, now all you little demons follow me to get your starter. Ty, you and Will have to go to the lab after school to get your starter!" The teacher stated pushing the students out the door,

"They just hate us don't they Will." Ty stated sarcastically.

"Meh." Will stated slightly.

After School

Ty and Will step over the thresh hold of the Littleroot town lad. The two teens find themselves in a large room full of machines and random pokemon running about. The two boys stepped forward into the large room and began walking very carefully as to not step on any tails or paws.

A tall hefty man with messy black hair and a brown beard. The man wore a green shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of flip flops, and a white lab coat. The man looked up from the machine he had been working with and looked at the boys with his deep brown eyes.

"Oh boys, I wasn't expecting you this early." The man stated happily.

"Good after noon Professor Birch." Will stated calmly.

"Sup dude." Ty stated happily.

Professor Birch walked over to the boys easily. He stood in front of them, towering in hight.

"Now as you boys hopefully know, I give the students with the highest exam grades one of the original Hoenn starters. Now the two of you, and this is probably saying something very bad about our youth, are two of the top ranked students." Professor Birch stated.

"And were is the other student?" Will asked looking around.

"Right behind you, boys." A female voice called from behind the two fifteen year olds.

Ty and Will turned around to see a girl around their age with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. The girl wore a purple bandanna with a black hoenn pokemon league symbol on the front, a purple shirt with a large open neck with a black ring around the neck, wrists, and bottom, which stopped just above her stomach, a pair of tight denim pants with a purple pokeball belt around her waist, a pair of purple shoes, and a purple messenger bag.

"Boys meet Sara Leric." Professor birch stated with a nervous grin.

"That'll be three thousand pokedollars Will. There are more kids like us in the school." Ty stated happily.

"Damit." Will mumbled fishing three notes out of his pocket and handing them to Ty.

"Okay, now there was a small problem with your starters-" Professor Birch started.

"Problem," Ty growled angrily, "We were promised one of the original Hoenn starters."

"Yes you were, but unfortunately the starters were stolen last night in a break in. So now we'll give you a new starter picked from the way you battled yesterday." The professor stated cheerfully.

"As long as I get a starter I don't care." Sara stated happily.

" Now follow me." The pokemon professor stated leading them into a new part of the lab.

This room consisted of single file shelves with eight rows on each. Each shelf had the name of the trainer and held multiple pokeballs. The professor lead the three teens into the back of the room to a small dome like machine containing three purple, yellow, and silver pokeballs. The professor stood on the side of the machine opposite to Ty, Will, and Sara.

"Now Sara step forward," Professor Birch stated as the dome opened, "You receive the yellow pokeball containing a Pichu."

Professor Birch piked up the yellow pokeball and handed it to Sara, he then reached into his pocked and pulled out a yellow pokedex and five empty pokeballs. The burly man handed the small recording and capturing devices to the teenage girl.

"Now Will, would you step forward. You receive the purple pokeball containing a Abra." Birch stated handing Will then purple pokeball, a purple pokedex, and five pokeballs.

"Now last and probably least, Ty step forward. You receive the platinum pokeball containing a Beldom." Professor Birch stated handing Ty the silver pokeball, a platinum pokedex, and six pokeballs.

"WTF!" A voice stated.


	2. Steel and Thunder don't mix

Thank you PyrroNeko, I am finally someone who will friggen swear. And to any reader who read chapter1, I'm sorry about Ty's last name at the beginning of the chapter. I thought I changed it, but apparently I didn't. So I'm sorry.

Disclaimers: I still don't own pokemon dammit

Claimers: I do own Ty, Will, Sara, and their personality's

Chapter2: Steel and Thunder don't mix

Ty and Professor Birch spun around to see Will standing over a small yellow and brown pokemon. The small pokemon was apparently sleeping easily. Every few minutes Will would poke the little thing.

The blue haired trainer looked up from the Abra and stared at Ty and the Professor. Then stated slightly annoyed, " The little bugger's asleep."

Professor Birch anime fainted while Ty walked over and joined Will and poked the Abra.

"Latios, and I thought you were the psychic expert" Sara laughed.

"Do what?" Ty asked blankly.

"Oh,you didn't know," Sara stated, "Well, the people who graded our tests actually found that the three of use have a special talent with certain types of pokemon. I myself are an expert in electric type pokemon, blue boy here is a expert in psychic type pokemon, and finally you blondy are an expert in steel type pokemon."

"Thats, interesting. Did you know about this Professor?" Will asked.

"Actually I do. You three are the first teens that we've found in a while that are geniuses in a certain pokemon type. But we only used this information to make my starter choices perfect." Professor Birch explained.

"And I'm the best out of all of the three." Sara gloated proudly.

"Bullshit." Ty mumbled loudly.

"What was that blond boy?" Sara asked.

"I said you were a gloating little hore." Ty stated angrily.

"Oh is that true," Sara stated, "Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"Your on." Ty cried tossing his newly received Beldoms pokeball.

Sara tossed her Pichu's pokeball into the air. In a bright flash of light a small yellow mouse like pokemon with a black tail black pointed diamond shaped ears appeared in front of Sara. In front of Ty was a pokemon that looked like a rock arm with three spikes at the bottom, a silver ball at the top, and a red eye in the center of the ball.

"Thunder shock Pichu!" Sara cried.

"Beldom, take the hit and send it back." Ty stated.

Pichu shot a weak electric attack at Beldom, causing pain to the mouse pokemon. Beldom took the hit, taking little damage, then shot an attack similar to Pichu's back at Pichu. The attack hit and fainted the little thunder mouse.

"See, me and will are way out of your league." Ty stated returning Beldom.

"But but." Sara stuttered kneeling next to Her Pichu.

"Let's go Ty." Will stated returning Abra and walked out the door.

Ty followed quickly and caught up with Will quickly. The blue haired trainer turned a corner and into the suburbs of Little root town. The two teens walked quietly down two blacks and into a small park full of newly licensed trainers and their pokemon.

Ty sat down on a small bench and Will sat down next to him. The blue haired boy looked at his friend and stated " You need a friggen hair cut." Blandly looking at Ty's un-braided. The blond hair fell over a portion of Ty's back.

"Yah, but I fear change." Ty stated sadly.

"I think I'll name Abra Spell. That sounds like a good name for a little psychic pokemon. Don't you think dude?" Will rambled aimlessly.

Ty flipped the hair out from his face and looked at Will with a strange look on his face. "Sure, dude. And you need a hair cut to blue boy." Ty stated.

"No, I don't have hair half way down my back. And thanks for liking my nickname." Will stated.

A small purple Rattata ran across Ty and Wills path. As did a brown Zigzagoon, and few brown Sentret.

"Dude we should caught some of these pokemon." Will stated pulling his pack off and looking thought it.

"No, all these pokemon are owned by other trainers and families." Ty stated dully.

"Dammit, and I was wanting to catch a pokemon today." Will mumbled.

"Think I'll nickname Beldom Rayth." Ty stated happily,with a sudden mood change.

"Good name," Will stated, "Hey, don't you think that you where a little rough on Sara earlier?"

Ty stood up and looked at the ground for a minute and stated dully again. "She needed it. She was way to cocky. She thought she was the best just because she got a high score on the exam and because she got a rare starter."

"I guess your right there. But she was on the verge of tears when she left."

"Come on Will. Lets go see if she's still at the lab." Ty stated pulling his skateboard out of his backpack.

Will did the same and the two pushed off and skated down the few blocks they had walked in minutes. They stopped in front of the lab and walked through the sliding doors. The professor stood next to a large, blue, muscular, four-armed, pokemon. He had a load of wires hooked up to the Machamp.

"Oh, hello again boys. But you caught me in a bad time. You see I was just testing how electric shocks effect Machamps muscle strength." Professor birch explained attaching more wires to the Machamp.

"Sorry Professor, but we just need to know were Sara is." Will stated looking at the pokemon running around the lab.

"Oh she went out to Rout 102 to catch a view new pokemon. But she should be back after dark." Professor stated pressing a button, sending a jolt of electricity into the Machamp, causing it to flinch.

"Thanks Professor." Ty stated rushing out of the lab.

The blond jumped onto his skateboard and began his journey to Oldale town. Will caught up with him soon after words on the outskirts if Littleroot. Ty looked at him for a few seconds and skated off into the tree's. Beldom floated next to him as the two moved onward.

- - - - - -

Will stood at the Oldale pokemon center with his Abra sleeping at his feet. A few kids stopped and asked to trade their Taillows and Zigzagoons for Spell. The little psychic pokemon actually got pissed a couple of times and teleported away. Causing Will to go with it, he actually wound up in Evergrand about an hour ago.

Will had been at the pokemon center for an hour, getting there thanks to Spells teleport attack. The psychic expert was down to browsing through the his newly acquired pokedex .

"Hey, you can play video games on this thing."

Will pulled up Abra's pokedex, it stated:

Name: Abra's

Classification: Psi pokemon

Ability1: Synchronize- When an opponent inflicts a Poison, Paralyze, or Burn condition on Abra, they receive the same condition.

Ability2: Inner Focus- Prevents Abra from flinching

Information: Abra is the strongest psychic pokemon, only weaker to it's two evolutions. But this pokemon is to weak to release this power, Abra sleeps over 15 hours a day. Most people who train Abra's will give up after it doesn't evolve after a few months. Abra is the fastest of all psychic pokemon, evolving after only sixteen levels. Abra can learn multiple TM attacks but without, can only use the teleport attack.

"Dame." Will stated happily.

Will pressed a button on his pokedex and shot a thin red beam out of the device and scanned Spell. The information stated:

Type:Abra's

Name: Spells

Level: 6

Attacks: teleport and thief

The machine then shut of and returned to the data on Abra.

"Cool, you already know an attack other than teleport." Will stated looking at Spell.

No shit dipshit- A voice in Wills head stated sarcastically.

"What the hell. Who said that." Will stated.

It's me your contuse. I've come to make you repent for your sins. No, I'm just joshing yer ass. I'm Spell your very pissed Abra who has some how broke into your brain in my sleep. Really,this is weired. You have got to get laid, there is way to much sex fantasy in here. But please put me in that orb from hell so I can sleep.- the voice stated.

"So, you can talk to me in my mind. And you want go into your pokeball." Will stated.

Yes, now can I go into the hell orb?- Spell asked.

Will pulled out Spells pokeball out and was about to return Spell just as Ty and Rayth passed by.

"Returning will have to wait, teleport us to Rout 102." Will stated minimizing the pokeball and shoving it into his pocket.

Damit- Spell mentally cursed.

To Be Continued...

Haha, I'm keeping you waiting sucka. Any way please review, or Spell will rip your brain out from the inside out.


	3. A rematch and a catch

Sup it's your favorite dead bird from beyond. I have come to kill you, take your human soul, beat you with your own dead corps, and or, amuse you with my fanfic.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: Thank you for the comment on my fic.

Sakura Pheonix: I have actually never Naruto, so I didn't intend to make Ty like Naruto. And I can't spell worth ship. Also I'm sorry that you haven't picked up how my charecters look, so I'm going to place their profiles here before I put them on my profile. And here they are:

Ty Stratus: Ty is sort of a lazy rebel with out a cause. He's an average sized fifteen year old who looks like he hasn't eaten for seven friggen years. He has long blond hair usually pulled back into a loose braid (Like Ed from Full Metal Alchemist, same length and every thing, hints the name of my fic) and emerald green eyes. He he's an expert in steel type pokemon and received a Beldum as his starter. He has his left ear pierce twice with a single loop in each. Ty wears a black hoodie with a hand giving you the bird, a pair of baggy blue jeans, a pair of black skateboard shoes, a pair of red gloves that stopped halfway up his finger, and a red back pack(I know, different from the first chapter, but I like this outfit better).

Will Chapman: Will is a possibly the smartest trainer to ever graduate from the Rustboro trainers school, due to the fact that he went through all the classes five times. Will is tall and lanky with blue hair and freezing blue eyes. Will is an expert in psychic type pokemon and received an Abra as his starter. Will wears a long sleeved shirt under a blue polo shirt, a pair of baggy khaki colored cargo pants, a pair of black and red nikes, and a pair of blue trainers gloves and a blue back pack.

And finally Sara Leric (Who you won't be seen that much after this chapter): Sara is a over confident fourteen year old girl who failed the starter test four times because she wanted to become one of the top trainers. Sara is a slim girl of average hight with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. Sara is an expert in electric pokemon and received a Pichu as her starter. Sara wears a purple bandanna with the black hoenn symbol on the front, a purple shirt with a large open neck and a black ring around the neck, arms, and bottom, a pair of tight denim pants, a purple pokeball belt, a pair of purple shoes, and a purple messenger bag.

Thank you reviewers.

Spell: Deadpheonix doesn't own pokemon, ownly his original characters, places, and gym leaders. If you sew for the owner ship of pokemon being owned by Deadpheonix, then I will take your human soul for my collection.

And here's the chapter.

Chapter3: A re-match and a catch

Ty skited to a stop in front of the entrance to rout 102. Rayth floated next to him and scanned the area. His eye glowed a bright red and his body glowed a deep blue.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ty asked to no one really.

Scanning the area for that Sara girl.- A voice in the back of Ty's head stated.

"What the hell was that?" Ty cried looking around.

It's a me Mario. I have come to defeat the evil Bowser, and return the Mushroom Kingdom back to it's former glory. No wait, no I'm not, I'm the friggen Beldum floating next to your head named Rayth- The voice stated.

"Oh god you can talk!" Ty cried, really wigged out.

Yes I can you little fifteen year old freak. How many times did you fail that test again. What, that little voice in the back of your head keeps saying that there is a really bad itch on your left butt cheek. And what kind of name is Rayth. That is probably the reason no girl ever likes you, you can't give good nicknames you little freak.- Rayth stated.

"Get in the dame ball," Ty mumbled as he returned Rayth, " And I thought Rayth was a good name."

Ty started walking down the road ahead. A few weak pokemon walked by as he did so, each looking caustically at the blond as the blond walked by. After a while the trainers could see the faint out line of a person,

The blond rushes of in the direction of the out line, but is stopped by a bluer of white fur. A small cat like pokemon with a large gold coin on its head, brown feet, and a curled brown tipped tail stood on it's hind legs in front of Ty. The cat pokemon lifted one of its three fingered paws in front of its face, flexed it, and caused the long, sharp, cat claws to come out.

"Meowth" The creature growled.

"What the hell."Ty stated pulling his pokedex out and scanning the Meowth:

Name: Meowth

Classification: Scratch Cat Pokemon

Ability1: Pick up- allows Meowth to pick up items out side of battle.

Information: Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak around without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason this pokemon is addicted to shiny things. This causes Meowth to sleep all day in order to prowl routs and cities at night looking for shiny things. Once Meowth learns pay day though, this pokemon will become increasingly lazy and fat. Du to the fact that it will not have to work to obtain the thing it loves, but this is good for it's trainer. For the fact that trainers can use this attack to gain loads of money. This caused Meowth and its evolved form Persian to become very rare.

"Well lets check it's states." Ty stated scanning Meowth again.

Name: Meowth

Nickname: N/A

Level: 7

Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Fury Swipes, and Bite

"Good states, guess I catch it." Ty state as he tossed the ball on the ground.

Rayth appeared between the boy and the Meowth. An angry look on his eye, as Ty scanned with his pokedex.

Name:Beldum

Classification: Iron Ball pokemon

Ability1: Clear Body – Prevents Beldum from having its states lowered

Information: instead of blood, a magnetic liquid flows through Beldums body. To keep a float, Beldum uses his magnetic blood to repel its self from the earth surface. When he sleeps, Beldum hooks the spikes on its but to the edges of a cliff.

"Not much info on you is there." Ty stated looking at Rayth.

Dame straight, hard ass.- Rayth mentally cursed at the blond trainer.

Ty scanned Rayth again for his stated as Rayth lunged at him. It said:

Name:Beldum

Nickname: Rayth

Level:8

Attacks: Takedown, Confusion, Metal Claw, and Mirror Move

"Better states than Meowth," Ty stated, then pointed at the Meowth and cried, "Use a confusion attack."

Right oh ass whip.- Rayth stated before releasing a weak psychic wave from his eye.

The wave hit Meowth and sent it back a tree, when it came back earth it began walking around in a dizzy fashion. It then lunged at Rayth but feel to the ground and claw at its self.

"Use metal claw, Rayth." Ty stated happily.

Rayth suddenly began glowing a bright silver and his claws grew twice as big. The Beldum shot forward and raked his claws across Meowths limp body, leaving the long slashes. Meowth suddenly fell uncontentious and started bleeding harder. Rayth stopped glowing and twisted around and looked at Ty with an angry look in his eye.

What the hell did you make me do that for.- Rayth stated.

"Hold on, every things going to be fine." Ty stated, as he tossed one of the pokeballs Prof. Birch had given him at Meowth, the ball absorbed Meowth with a red light then fell to the ground and shook once, twice, three times, then let out a light DING sound and fell still.

Rayth floated above the pokeball and lowered its self down and picked it up with his three claws. He floated over to Ty and dropped the ball on his head. The blond leaned down and picked up the ball. He placed his bag on the ground and began digging through it looking for any thing to heal the Meowth. He pulled out a small red potion, released Meowth, and sprayed its wounds. The bloody slashes and cuts magically disappeared.

"What'd I tell you, Beldum boy." Ty stated examining Meowth.

Suddenly a small boy dressed in a camper uniform ran up and held up a pokeball.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle." The little boy stated .

"Okay." Ty stated, stretching the word out in sarcasm.

The camper tossed the pokeball into the are and released a small black puppy like pokemon with three bone like curves coming from its back, a skull on it forehead, and a bone like ring around its ankles. Ty motioned towards Meowth and the scratch cat stepped forward.

"Use a bite attack on the Meowth." The camper stated.

"Dodge and use a scratch attack on the Houndour." Ty stated pointing at the Houndour.

Houndour lunged at Meowth, but was dodged by the scratch cat and slammed into a tree, Meowth lunged at the dark pokemon and slashed through the pokemons skin.

"Use howl then ember, Houndour ."

The dark type let out a loud, shrill, wolf like howl. It began to glow a dark black, and blasted a stream of small flaming embers.

"Use fury swipes."

The embers hit Meowth, but he broke through and began slashing him angrily. His claws left long jagged slashes, releasing a strong flow of crimson blood on the puppy's dark black fur.

"I give up." The camper cried as knelled next to his Houndour

"Sorry bout that." Ty stated tossing a potion at the camper.

"Thats okay, but thats one strong Meowth you have there. Would you be willing to trade for my Houndour?" The camper asked spraying Houndour's wounds.

"Well, sure, that beast tried to jumped me." Ty stated recalling Meowth and handing the ball to the camper as the camper handed him Houndours.

The camper ran off after the trade like he didn't want to be caught or some thing. But Ty was to busy looking at Houndour. The blond pulled out his pokedex and scanned the dark pokemon. It came up with:

Name: Houndour's

Classification: Dark pokemon

Ability1: Flash Fire- Prevents Houndour from being attacked by fire attacks and turns fire attacks into health.

Ability 2: Early Bird- Allows Houndour to wake up early from sleep

Information: Houndours live in packs of twenty to thirty different pokemon. The head of the pack is usually a Houndoom or high level Houndour. Houndour id the only dark pokemon that can use fire attacks. This pokemon is trained mainly to be guard dogs and personal body guards. Houndour is one of the highly sought dark pokemon for its Flash fire ability. And for the fact that Houndour can use the attack Blast Burn that was only thought to be able to used by Charizard.

Ty scanned Houndour and came up with his states:

Name: Houndour

Nickname: N/A

Level:10

Attacks: Leer,Ember, Howl, and Smog

"Good states for a trade." Ty stated looking down at his new Houndour, only to find that his Houndour had a blue tint to his fur.

The blond scanned his Houndour again and came to a page on Shiny pokemon.

"What the hell."

Looks like he's a shiny wise ass.- Rayth stated.

"Then he needs a good name," Ty stated looking over at Houndour as he began rolling around on the ground trying to catch his tail until he finally flipped over and into a ball with his tail in his mouth, "Thats it, your new name is Stunt."

Sure give the hell hound a good name- Rayth stated looking angrily at his trainer.

"Well I gave both of you the names I liked, now lets find Sara." Ty stated looking around for the brown haired girl.

"I'm right behind you, blondy." A femanin voice stated.

Ty twisted around and saw Sara looking at him and his new Houndour. At the brunets feet stood her trusty Pichu and a small gray and black hyena puppy with two fangs coming out of its mouth and blood red eyes. The pokemon used these eyes to stare at Stunt with an angry look.

"I've come to challenge you to a rematch," Sara stated, she then looked at Stunt and Rayth, "2-on-2 ok with you?"

"Sure, Rayth, lets get this started." Ty stated as Rayth floated forward.

"Spike, use a bite attack." Sara stated as the Poochyena walked forward.

The Hyena pokemon lunged forward at Rayth and dug its fangs into the iron ball pokemons metal skin.

"Use metal claw." Ty stated.

Rayth flung Spike to the ground and started glowing and lunged forward at the pup, but stopped in mid air, stopped glowing, and his normally blueish silver skin became a dark purple. Rayth fell to the ground uncontentious .

"What the hell." The blond trainers stated returning Rayth and ushering Stunt forward.

"Spike learnt toxic from a TM we found, he used it when he bit into Rayth. But now,Spike, use a tackle attack." Sara cried.

"Use ember." Ty stated.

Spike lunged forward and opened his mouth wide, but was stopped by a barrage of flames from Stunt, the bite pokemon was flung back and with black scorch marks all over its body.

"Use a Smog attack to hide you self, Stunt." Ty stated.

Stunt opened its mouth started spewing a large amount of purple smoke from his mouth, covering the whole field in a big cloud of smoke.

"Use a triple howl and then bite."Sara stated.

"Stunt, do the same but with ember." Ty stated.

Six shrill howls cut through the smog and a strip of fire cut the smog away revealing Stung with a bleeding bite in his front right leg, and Spike with his fur scorched and fainted.

"Return Spike," Sara said returning Spike and her loyal Pichu stepped forward, "Sparks, use tackle."

The Pichu shot forward and slammed his head into Stunts stomach.

"Bite attack." Ty cried happily.

Stunt flung his head down and bit into Sparks back and flung him into a nearby tree.

"Thunder shock." Sara cried.

"Ember." Ty stated.

Stunt fired a barrage of embers and Sparks launched a weak electric shock at Stunt and the attacks collided and caused an explosion. As this happened there was a bright flash of light and Will and Spell appeared next to Ty.

What the hell happened here.- A special, little, pissed off, Abra mentally broadcasted.

The smoke cleared and-.

To Be continued...

There you are, and now wait till the next chapter to see the end of the battle. And Review or I swear I'm send Spell to to rip you human soul from you friggen body and beat you with your dead corps.


	4. The end and the beginning

Deadpheonix: Thank you Sakurapheonix, thanks for the criticism. I know that steel types can't get effected by poison type attacks, but I didn't want Rayth to take over the battle. I wanted to show you how strong Stunt was. Stunt is going to take a good part as one of Ty's best pokemon.

So, when i made this chapter i was a little sugar hi, so if it makes no sense to you, then we have some thing in common, so happy days.

Spell: Deadpheonix doesn't own pokemon, ownly his original characters, original places, original badges, and Gym leaders.

Chapter4: The end and beggining

The smoke of the two attacks cleared revealing the two pokemon, Stunt stood with electric burns scorching his blueish black fur, his right eye had a thin slash under it, and slashes lined his sides and back.

In Spark's spot stood a larger mouse like pokemon, with long yellow ears with black tips, a lightning like tail the had a brown bottom, two brown stripes on his back, and two red spots on his cheeks.

"Use a bite attack!" Ty yelled in a determined voice.

"Tackle, Pikachu." Sara cried.

The electric mouse pokemon shot forward and slammed into Stunt, but was caught in his jaw and was slammed into the ground.

"Ember and tackle at once." Ty stated in a victorious tone.

"Try to doge the attack." Sara whimpered.

The Houndour shot forward into the air, released an ember around him and slammed down into Sparks. The impact caused Sparks to faint , and in the process, knock Stunt out.

"Damit, looks like I lost again." Sara stated.

"No, you tied and I tied to." Ty stated.

Sara looked up and looked up into the blonds eyes with tears swelling in her dark blue eyes. His eyes were full of caringness, or possibly bad gas. If it were careingness, then Sara had fallen into a deep love for the blond trainer. But it was bad gas and he looked away to get his pokemon and get away. Ty returned Stunt and began to walk away. Will, with his overly pissed of but asleep Abra in his arms, walked up to Ty as the two walked away.

"I guess I'll see you in the pokemon league." Sara yelled.

"Hell no."

Why not." Sara cried.

"I'm a coordinator." The blond yelled back.

Sara anime fainted. The quickly jumped back up and stared at Ty. He truly didn't look like a coordinator. His hair was long and uncut, it covered his neck and the top of his back. He wore a black hoodie with a hand flipping you off on the front, the left arm had a large rip that circled half way around his arm and was held together by three safety pines. His legs were covered by a pair of baggy blue jeans with rips on both knees and frayed bottoms. A pair of dirty, ripped,black, skateboard shoes. He wore a pair of black gloves that stopped half way up his fingers. His back pack was red and had a strap that crossed the front of him.

"What do you mean your a coordinator? You look like a friggen messed up trainer or gym leader or a part of the elite four." Sara cried.

"Well, I think Sidney did get into the elite four. Or did he just want me to feel like crap for not passing the test last year. Dame he is a bitch of an older brother." Ty thought out loud.

"I think he got in, didn't you see the Elite four battles last month, he was in the last battle. He beat the crap out of Karen's Houndoom with his Absol, Crescent."

"Oh yah, He is the dude you have to beat before you get to Grand master Wallace, that is, ever since Drake died. Poor poor Drake, always pissing of his Salamance." Ty stated.

"Yah, remember the last time Sidney came home with the rest of the elite four. Drake wouldn't stop calling you a dumb ass failure." Will laughed.

"And now he's dead."

"And your Sidney's brother. The Sidney," Sara stated, Ty nodded his head yes, "And I thought you were strange when I first saw you."

"And now your dead."

-What the hell are you talking about.-Spell angrily stated, mad from being awaken by the teens conversation.

"I don't quite know right now." Will whispered in Spells ear.

"Well I'm going home." Ty stated as he began to walk off.

"Wait up." The blue haired trainer cried running up to Ty.

This in the end seemed very familiar. Ty and will walking off, and Sara sitting on the ground.

- - - - - - -

Ty and Will sat down in two seats on the subway on their way to Ty's house for milk and cookies. Or to Ty's house because the two of them were tired as hell. Which ever you want, they both end at Ty's house. But I can't garonte milk and cookies.

-Will you shut up with the different routs!-Spell yelled.

- - - - - - -

"Dame, I'm friggen tired." Ty stated falling back onto his bed.

Will sat Spell down on Ty's desk, spun the chair around and sat down.

"So when do you want to start our journey?" The blue haired trainer asked.

"Don't really know, it needs to fit our fit into when we can go. And it needs to be to places that fit what we want to do as a trainer." Ty explained.

"Well we know we need to go to Slateport, Fallarbor, Verdanturf, Lilycove, Izabe, and Pacificlog town." Will explained.

"If I want the standard ribbons, but I want the ribbons that will get me into the grand festival and get me a chance to go to the contest frontier. Besides, you never told me what you want to do." The blond trainer stated letting Stunt out of his ball.

The shiny houndour sniffed the air, trotted over to Ty's bean bag chair, circled around it a few times, and finally curled up into a ball to sleep. Spell had his eyes open now, the bright red orbs stared at Stunt.

-What the hell is a dirty dark type pokemon doing in my presents.- The Abra slurred.

"Get over it sleep boy," Ty stated, " Now will, what is it you wanted to do again?"

"I want to be a psychic gym leader." Will stated looking at his belt.

"Oh looks like will caught a pokemon when I wasn't around. Common, let it out already." The blond juvenile stated.

Will pulled his newly obtained pokeball off his belt and tossed it into the air. A Small white, green, and red, Ralts appeared on the floor. The feelings pokemon looked around. It stared at Spell with a bad expression in it's small eyes. It then looked at Stunt and Will, it quickly ran over to them, stumbling every few steps. It jumped onto the beanbag and snuggled up to The dark pokemon.

Suddenly there was a flash like a pokeball opening and a alto familiar voice state:

-Now thats something you don't see every day.-

Rayth sat floating in front of Ty with a look in his eye similar to a smirk.

"How did you get out of your pokeball?" Will asked looking at the steel/psychic type.

-I am god. Now bow before me foolish mortal, bow down I say.- Rayth roared.

"Freak."

Rayth spun around and gave Ty an angry look. Will looked up at the clock to see it was 9:00 pm. The blue haired teen picked his bag up from the ground en which he had put it and returned Ralts and Spell.

"I have to go home dude." Will stated walking out of Ty room.

Once out side of Ty's house he pulled his skateboard out of his bag and pushed off. He skated the side walk until he reached the subway entrance. He placed the board back in his bag and walked down the stairs. He reached the ticket counter, hoped the bars, and boarded the train.

The blue haired trainer flopped down onto one of the seats and looked around the train car. A man in a suit with a brief case sat across from him. To his left, about five seats down sat and stood three boys dressed in black and with skate boards in their hands. On the other side of the car was a man and a women. The man was dressed in dark blue pants, a blue and white stripped shirt and a bandanna with an A made of bones. The woman was dressed in a shirt similar to the mans but was cut at the bottoms, a pair of cut off shorts also similar to the mans, but no bandanna.

The train pulled to a stop at Oldale train station, Will stood up and exited the plane and stood in the glow of a nearby street light. Behind him the man and woman had also stepped of and were standing on the train plat form. Both looked directly at Will and began walking towards him.

The blue haired trainer took off in a fast walk towards his home. He continued this for a few blocks. He stopped and leaned against a tree. He let out a long breath but stopped at a the sound of a man talking.

"Where did that brat go." The man stated angrily.

"Just keep looking for him." The female stated calmly.

Will took a step away from the tree and broke a few twigs, making a noticeable sound.

"What was that?" The male yelled.

"Oh shit!" Will cried before breaking out in a run.

The man and woman took off after him, both pulling out a pokeball as they did. The two followed Will into a dark ally. They turned the corner, only to see Will near the top of the mesh fence.

The woman threw her pokeball while yelling, "Lombre, get that kid."

After the usual bright flash of light a medium hight pokemon with a large lily pad on its head, a duckbill, and three, long, red claws on both it's hands appeared. This pokemon shot forward and grabbed onto Will from behind. The Lombre ripped Will from the fence and flung him to the ground.

Will quickly got to his feet and pulled out Ralts pokeball. He tossed it into the air and the feeling pokemon appeared to defend her trainer.

"Slash." The woman yelled.

"Lightscreen."

Lombre lunged forward with it's claws stretched out and prepared to slash into Ralts. The jolly pokemon was about two feet from Ralts when it was flung backwards, one of the claws on both hands broken off.

"Now use a Hypnosis followed by a dream eater." Will stated gripping Spells pokeball.

"Try to resist it." The woman yelled.

Ralts released a blue psychic wave at Lombre. The Water and grass type tried to resist the attack, but was instantly put to sleep. Seconds after the blue wave stopped, Ralts horn began to glow a bright red. A medium sized speech bubble appeared above Lombre's head and floated to Ralts. Where the feeling pokemon consumed it.

"Now a nightmare."

Ralts released a black psychic wave that hit Lombre hard. The Jolly pokemon began to twitch and flip around uncontrollably. After a few minutes of this, Lombre fell stiff.

"Return Lombre." The woman stated angrily.

"You do the same Ralts." Will stated.

The man stepped forward and threw his pokeball into the air releasing a -

To be continued ...

If any one can recognize wills battle style from any were else. And if any one has any good nicknames for Ralts, then I might be able to use it in the fic.


End file.
